


The happiness of others

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: It's tough going out on days like this.





	The happiness of others

The sky is such a brlliant blue today with not even a single puff of cloud to mark its surface.

The sun shines brightly and he stares at it, right into the center. Used to be that just glancing at it could blind him but not anymore. He could stare at it all day long and not even have to worry about damaging his eyes.

The weather does nothing to lighten his mood in the least. There isn't anything that can make him forget about all this pain and loneliness.

Yomiel replaces his sunglasses and keeps moving on past the throngs of people who have come outside to enjoy this pleasant weather. Of course, none of them pay any attention to him. The sound of excited talking and laughter puts him on edge. Everyone sounds so happy. His fist clenches and he grits his teeth. Why is everyone allowed to be happy but him? Life is just so unfair like that. He would have been content to just disappear from this world but the gods wouldn't allow that. It's unbearable having to be around people, especially on days like this, but he needs to do it. Who else is going to buy things for the cat?

In the pet store, he buys a bag of food and some cat litter. After some thought, he adds a toy to the collection. Sissel can't possibly have too much entertainment after all.

The walk back home seems as long as always. Yomiel is relieved to be back inside behind the closed door. Now he doesn't need to be around people.

Sissel, as always, is there to greet him right away, mewing loudly and rubbing against his legs while he weaves through them.

"Did you miss me? I was only gone for a little while, you know." Yomiel bends down to pat the black cat, laughing gently. "Got you some things."

After putting away the food and cat litter, he brings out the new toy. Sissel is delighted and starts playing wiith it immediately, tearing at iit with his teeth and claws.

Yomiel sits there and watches with a smile on his face. He likes it when Sissel is happy.


End file.
